Summer Fever
by LiliacSkies
Summary: AU: Years of rivality between Camp Auradon and Camp L.O.S.T have culminated into the merging of the two camps after a sudden twist in fate. Mal, with her overbearing mothers wishes and schemes following her around, must make sure Camp Auradon shuts down by the end of summer with the help of her co-councillors, but a golden-haired boy might just get in the way...
1. Chapter 1

**This fic is inspired by the tumblr Descendants Summer Camp AU post by 'ben-florian'. Please check out their blog as they have amazing content! Also, please read the A/N at the bottom of the fic, and thank you!**

* * *

 _Chapter 1: A Summer Morning_

 _'The smallest drop can begin an ocean'_

There is a secret place hidden beneath the trees, deep into the forestry surrounding the little town of Auradon. A place built on the foundations of happiness and raised with the walls of generosity. This place was Camp Auradon, a state-renowned summer camp for all ages.

Camp Auradon resided on the edge of the Auradon lake with numerous yellow-and-blue painted cabins, sets of canoes of the same colour docked at the edge of the large lake. Numerous sets of flowers sprouted from the evergreen grass, decorating the winding gravel paths around the campground. An outdoor stage stood proud at the very centre of the camp, counselors already setting up equipment in the early hours of the morning in preparation for the campers to arrive.

Blue banners with yellow lion crests hung on the cabin doors, proudly displaying the emblem of the camp. Numerous sunny yellow tables had been set outdoors near the campfire pit for an inauguratory welcome back picnic, red vased flowers being placed in the centre of each table.

The camp was founded by the two mayors of Auradon; Belle and Adam Beast. The two had become the heart and soul of the community of Auradon ever since their election twenty years prior, and with Belles love for children and learning, she along with her husband founded Camp Auradon.

They appointed their close friend and confidant to run the camp as the 'Head Councillor', to many known as Fairy Godmother. She was a kind and generous soul, and ran the camp with dignity and kindness. She easily made each and every summer memorable, both for the councillors and campers.

On the other side of the lake, just a short canoe trip away, lay another camp, this one far less jolly that the first. Camp L.O.S.T was a summer camp for 'problematic' children, a camp designed for the rehabilitation of these children. Underfunded and understaffed, the camp was the exact opposite of Camp Auradon, with broken canoes and poorly furnished cabins.

The cabins were built of rotting wood, with patches of the walls plastered with scraps of metal. Paint splatters could be spotted all over the small cabins, graffiti decorating the walls. Cracked window panes allowed light in the otherwise dark cabins, flower pots with wilting plants sitting on the rusting window ledges.

One of the biggest characteristics of Camp L.O.S.T was the fencing. Although positioned next to a lake, tall wired fences surrounded the camp, put in place as 'security measures' as some people called it. This prevented campers from leaving and people from coming in.

The gravel paths were unkempt and grubby, mismatching tiles outlining the edges. Dull multicoloured cloths served as banners, hung between the cabins with graffiti and drawings, and often with the infamous camp slogan, _'Long Live Evil'_. Mismatching cracked lightbulb fairy lights ran across and all over the campground, acting as lights for when the sun went down.

To Mal, and to many others, Camp L.O.S.T was home.

Mal was the daughter of Maleficent, who created and ran Camp L.O.S.T, along with her three co-head councillors. She was nicknamed the 'Mistress of all Evil' by the campers, and in a way, she wore the title with pride. She was ruthless and cruel, claiming it 'built character' when challenged.

Mal loved her mother. She challenged her to be strong and independent, to be _evil_. Mal ruled the camp with an iron fist as a councillor, just like her mother. Along with her three friends, Evie, Jay and Carlos, she was an unstoppable force in the camp.

Behind her silken purple locks lay fiery green eyes that could peer into your soul, framed by beautiful long lashes and chiseled by a set of pointed eyebrows. Her skin was ghostly pale, decorated by delicate freckles, softening her features. Her lips were plump and round, leaving room for a dainty thin nose to complete her face. She was the spitting image of her mother, yet still held the childhood innocence Maleficent had lost decades ago.

It was the beginning of the summer of her junior year, which she would once again spend in Camp L.O.S.T. It was her yearly routine, to spend her summers as a councillor. Her mother was driving them both to the camp in her large black van, the radio drowning out any worrying sound the van may have made.

" _Gooood morning Auradon!_ " the radio presenter began, Mal rolling her eyes at his unnecessary cheeriness, " _It's the beginning of yet another sunny summer here in our city, and you know what that means? That's right! Camp Auradon will be returning for yet another summer! And-"_

Maleficent immediately turned the radio off, "Enough with that. It's always Camp Auradon this and Camp Auradon that. But I'm telling you Mal, this year is our year. Destiny awaits us."

"I wish destiny would lose our number," Mal muttered to herself, turning to watch the trees blur by them.

She knew the winding forest paths by heart, could walk them blindly and still arrive to her destination. The forest was her home, always had been and always would be. Besides, swimming in the lake on a warm summer night was the best way to end summer.

They arrived at the camp fairly early, only Evie and her mother already present. Evies mother, nicknamed the 'Evil Queen', was dressed in yet another one of her blue velour joggers and matching jumper, the word 'QUEEN' embroidered with rhinestones on her bottom. The moment Mal spotted her best friend, a grin stretched across her lips.

Evie was unequivocally beautiful. With her dark blue hair and perfect complexion, it was no wonder that campers over the years had fallen for her on numerous occasions. She was smart, smarter than she gave herself credit for. With her dark chocolate brown eyes and red-painted lips, she was a powerful spirit in the camp.

Mal jumped out of the van as soon as they'd parked, making her way to her best friend calmly. Although she was more than excited to see her, her mother had very strong opinions on emotions, and publicly displaying those emotions.

 _"Love is for the weak,"_ she'd say, _"One day you'll understand that."_

"Looking good E," Mal greeted, using her childhood nickname for her best friend, "New jacket?"

"I made it myself," Evie replied proudly, referring to the dark blue washed leather jacket, "Matches my eyes, don't you think?"

"Ladies!" Maleficent interrupted, clapping her hands, "We have work to do, do we not? Where are Jafar and Cruella?!"

"There's been some traffic from the city," the Evil Queen answered as she gracefully plucked her eyebrows in her hand mirror, "You know how those two are."

Maleficent groaned in annoyance, "Fine, we'll start on our own then. Mal, help me unload the van."

Unknown to them, Camp Auradon was nearly ready to reopen their gates. Councillors of all ages rushed around the camp to prepare the final touches, fluffing pillows and laying down blankets. The weather was perfectly sunny, yet something was missing. _Someone_ was missing.

Ben nervously bounced his leg in the backseat of his parents yellow convertible, the summer breeze blowing through his hair. He knew they were late, and he couldn't wait to get back to the camp. It was his escape, his freedom from the overbearing school projects and parent expectations.

"Theres never any service here, is there?" his mother, Belle, mused to herself as she held her phone up in vein, a pair of brown sunglasses neatly tucked at the top of her curly brown hair, "Adam darling, how long 'till we're at the camp?"

"Only a few more minutes sweetie," her husband replied sweetly, "So Ben, are you excited? This is a very important year for you if I'm correct."

Ben nodded, "Godmother is appointing me as her co-councillor."

"That's amazing honey!" Belle called to him, still holding her phone up for reception, "Oh Adam darling, how long left?"

"We're here," Adam Beast replied, the bright yellow and blue banners of the camp soon becoming visible.

Although they founded the camp, Ben knew his parents weren't very invested in the camp activities. They didn't know much about the happenings of the camp, yet their names were always the ones printed on awards and trophies for the camp. Nevertheless, Ben kept a smile on his face. He was home, and he was ready to-

"Benny-boo!"

The moment his father parked the car, Ben was hit with a wet kiss on his lips by none other than his girlfriend, Audrey. The two had been dating for only a few months, having met in highschool the year prior. Audrey had signed up for the camp councillor programme, meaning the two would be spending the summer together.

"Hey," Ben replied in mild shock, not expecting the brunette to be so chipper, "How long have you been here?"

"Only a couple of hours," Audrey replied nonchalantly, already in her camp counselor yellow top, "Everyone's been waiting for you! Come on!"

"Go on son," Adam Beast encouraged, "Lovely to see you again Audrey."

"Goodmorning sir," she replied respectfully as Ben climbed out of the convertible, "You must be excited for this summer, especially with the new de-"

"Lets talk about that later, shall we?" Ben's dad interrupted, "Ben, why don't you give Audrey a tour of the camp?"

"Sure," Ben agreed easily, holding his arm out for Audrey to take, "Shall we?"

* * *

"This isn't a great turnout," Evie mused worryingly to Mal, gazing upon the small number of campers gathered around the campfire pit.

"Maybe there just aren't as many rebels as there used to be?" Mal suggested, eying Jay and Carlos as they set up some microphones on their rundown stage, "Have you seen Freddie anywhere?"

"She's helping Uma in the kitchens," Evie replied, twirling her black councillor lanyard around her finger, "Do you know why our parents have been acting off all day?"

"Beats me," Mal shrugged, leaning against the cabin banister, "But then again, it's our parents we're talking about."

* * *

"And finally, the stage," Ben finished his tour, hand firmly clasped in Audreys, "What do you think?"

"It's... Quaint," Audrey decided, watching the campers run around happily, "Is it always this lively?"

"That's the best part," Ben smiled, spotting a couple of new children, "There's lots of new kids this year, usually we only get a couple."

"Might be because of the new development," Audrey mused, causing Ben to furrow his eyebrows.

"What new development?" he asked in confusion. His parents had never mentioned it, not that he remembered at least.

"The new development for a camp expansion?" Audrey reminded him, "They want to demolish the other camp across the lake to build an extension of Camp Auradon. Daddy is in the office talking to your parents about it now."

Ben froze. He should've been told about this, shouldn't he? He was co-head councillor now, he should be impacting on the decision as much as anyone else was. Without a word, he turned around, quickly making his way to the office cabin.

"Benny-boo!" Audrey called, "Did I do something wrong?!"

* * *

"Stop!"

Ben burst through the office doors, his eyes meeting the large construction model placed on the table in front of them. Audrey's dad stood at the head of the table, flanked by both Ben's parents and Fairy Godmother. They all seemed shocked at the sudden outburst from Ben, yet he continued.

"You can't demolish the other camp," he began arguing, stepping further into the office, "Their season has already started! You can't send all those kids home!"

"Now Ben, I knew you'd have your doubts but-"

"No," Ben interrupted his father, "I'm co-head councillor. I also get a vote in this."

"We understand that honey," Belle interrupted, placing a gentle hand on his arm, "But Camp L.O.S.T just hasn't generated enough money to keep its door open. We're going to have to shut it down, for the good of _our_ camp."

"But what about all the children? The councillors?" Ben urged, "Have Camp L.O.S.T even accepted the offer?"

"I'm about to go there now with the paperwork," Audreys dad interjected, "They couldn't refuse the offer even if they wanted to."

"No," Ben protested, "I had an idea."

He paused, everyone's eyes fixated on him.

"I'm the next in line to inherit the camp, right?" he turned to his mother, who nodded in confusion, "What if I decided to take it now?"

"What do you mean?" Adam Beast suddenly urged.

"If I take the camp now, I can decide the fate of the project," Ben concluded, turning to Audreys dad, the family lawyer, "Could I have the paperwork?"

"Ben, what are you doing?" his mother hissed, watching in horror as Audreys dad pulled out a file and a pen.

"What's best for the camp, mother," Ben replied respectfully, quickly signing the document, "The camp is under my name as well now."

"You can't inherit it until you're eighteen," his father protested, "It's all in the file!"

"But he can gain a large percentage of creative and commercial control over the camp if he so chooses, which he has," Audrey's dad informed the group, reviewing the document.

"I understand I can't stop the demolition if the other camp agree to it," Ben began, taking a deep breath.

"And so, I've decided as my first proclamation... That all campers and councillors of Camp L.O.S.T be given a chance to spend the summer in our camp."

* * *

 **A/N: So... Yet another new fic...**

 **I'm so, _so_ sorry I haven't been updating, but I've had a writers block with my other descendants stories lately. Nevertheless, the moment my eyes fell on the tumblr post by ben-florian about a Descendants summer camp AU, I knew I had to write it. And yes, I did contact ben-florian online to ask for permission to use the prompt, so please check out their tumblr!**

 **I haven't felt this passionately about a fanfiction prompt in a long while. The bulk of the plot has already been written out, and so I hope to post weekly if not bi-weekly chapters for this story. As always, please review, favourite and follow this story as this lets me know you enjoy my writing. If you have any suggestions or ideas, as always feel free to leave them in the reviews or pm me!**

 **Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

"What?!"

Mal couldn't believe her ears. She'd just finished settling in all the campers when her mother had called her into her office to discuss 'private matters'. She'd left Evie in charge in favour of assisting her mother, who'd decided that the _first day of camp_ was the best day to break the news to her.

"I'm afraid I can't refuse it," Maleficent shrugged, leaning back in her office chair, "They're buying out the camp."

"They can't do that! _You_ can't do that!" Mal protested, "What about all the campers?!"

Maleficent smirked wickedly, "See darling, that's where you come in."

"Me?" Mal questioned, "What do I have to do with-"

"Hush, dearie," Maleficent interrupted, "Now, as I was saying... Camp Auradon has made me an offer I simply can't refuse, which includes you and the other campers moving to _their_ camp for the summer."

"What?!" Mal exclaimed, "I'm not going to some summer camp filled to the brim with prissy pink princesses!"

"Oh, you're thinking small pumpkin," Maleficent cooed, "It's all about camp domination!"

"How can we be the best camp if we're getting shut down?" Mal demanded, taking a seat across from her mother.

"You _will_ go to Camp Auradon," Maleficent began, "And you _will_ find a way to shut it down by the end of summer."

"And how-"

"Do you enjoy watching people suffer?" her mother questioned, raising her eyebrow.

"Well yes of course but-"

"Then go to Camp Auradon and drive it into ruin," Maleficent concluded, "And don't let me down."

* * *

Mal nervously walked around the camp, making her way to the councillor cabin slowly. She'd been tasked to tell the other councillors the news, which she knew would most definetly _not_ end well. With a resigned sigh, she turned the creaking doorknob to the councillors cabin, entering the main room where everyone awaited.

She was met with a sea of loud bickering and chatter, Evie desperately trying to calm everyone down and failing. Mal rolled her eyes at the scene, reaching for the whistle around her neck and blowing through it, a piercing noise echoing throughout the cabin.

"Ow, what the hell?" Uma grumbled once Mal had stopped, standing up from her chair, "What was that for? And why did you ask us all to meet here?"

"Maybe if you let her speak," Freddie snapped, seated next to Jay on one of the leather sofas.

"Thank you all for coming," Mal began nervously, discarting Umas questions, "As you may or may not know, Camp L.O.S.T hasn't attracted many campers this year."

"We've noticed!" someone called from the back of the room, followed by a snicker.

Mal glared at the direction of the voice, "As I was saying... Due to the shortage of funds, my mother has sold the camp."

Instantly, the room erupted into chaos. The few councillors in the room instantly began protesting and arguing, Mal rolling her eyes at the scene. She blew the whistle once more, the room eventually falling back to silence.

"Camp Auradon has offered to house councillors and campers from our camp for this summer," Mal continued, "You're free to either stay and attend Camp Auradon, or leave."

"They can't just buy our camp!" Freddie protested.

"I think they just did," Jay replied sarcastically, earning a glare from the girl.

"Mom says the allow dogs in Camp Auradon," Carlos added nervously, "She said they're rabid pack animals who eat boys who don't behave."

"Woof!" Jay shouted, cackling as Carlos jumped in the air.

"Guys!" Mal shouted, the room falling back to silence once again, "This is our _one chance_ to prove to ourselves and our parents that we are just as rotten and as wicked as this camp has made us. Trust me, I'm not excited to be spending the summer with a bunch of stuck up snobs-"

"And perfect princes," Evie mused to herself.

"-But if it's whats its going to take to bring Camp Auradon down, I'll do it," Mal finished, "So, who's in?"

"Won't we get in trouble if they catch us?" Carlos asked, "Like, in a lot of trouble."

"But we'll have tried," Evie pointed out, walking towards Mal, "I'm in."

"If anyone wants to back out, do it now," Mal announced, "If Camp L.O.S.T is going down, Camp Auradon is coming down with it."

* * *

"Ben!" Audrey called, rushing towards him on the gravel path, "Daddy just told me everything! What were you thinking?!"

"We can't just leave those kids without a camp Audrey," Ben explained, taking her hands in his, "They deserve an unforgettable summer just as much as we do."

"But it's Camp L.O.S.T," Audrey insisted, "Those kids are troublemakers! Do you know who their parents are?"

"Those kids are victims of circumstance," Ben argued, "We have no proof they did anything wrong. We need to give them a chance here, it's the least we can do."

Audrey pursed her lips, considering everything for a moment, "Fine. But I'm still not one-hundred-percent sure about this Benny Boo."

Ben smiled, "Trust me, this is going to be an unforgettable summer. Now come on, the campers are waiting."

* * *

The atmosphere in the cabin was tense as Mal and her friends began packing their stuff, taking down the posters that had hung on their cabin wall for years and folding away the banners they'd made years prior.

"It won't be _that_ bad," Evie tried hopefully, folding away one of her dark blue summer dresses before turning to Mal, "It won't be, right?"

"Who cares anymore?" Jay answered, jumping down from his bunk, "Our summer is ruined."

"Our summer is _not_ ruined," Mal protested, "This is just a little inconvenience. If everything goes according to our plan, we'll be back here next summer."

"Or we'll be back in Camp Auradon for another summer," Jay argued, "Face it Mal, summers over."

"Summer has just begun!" Mal exclaimed, shutting her suitcase, "You all know I'm not the one for inspirational speeches, but we can still make this _our_ summer. Tomorrow, we're going to march over to Camp Auradon and show them who and what we are."

"Because we're rotten," Evie smirked, moving to stand next to Mal.

"To the core," the four friends echoed, smiles forming on their faces.

"...But what about the dogs?" Carlos asked shyly, causing the group to laugh.

* * *

That night, Mal slept uneasily. It was a normal occurrence for the first day of camp, but that night, she knew everything was going to change.

Her, Evie, Carlos and Jay grew up in the camp, became who they were today _because_ of the camp. She wasn't ready to let the memories go. And so, with one glance at the moonlit sky shining through their cracked window, Mal stood up from her bunk quietly, creeping out of the cabin and onto the small wooden porch, closing the door behind her silently.

Their cabin had always been number four, one of the only ones overlooking the lake. It was one of the smallest, housing only four of them, but it was her little home in the forest, and she wouldn't give that up for anything.

The moon shone brightly that night, not a single cloud obscuring it. Although there would always be a barrier surrounding their camp, that didn't make the lake look any less beautiful. Nothing could ruin the landscape, not that night. Mal wanted to remember every detail, remember how the moonlight reflected against the ripples in the water, and remember how many stars shone in the sky that night.

It was going to be her summer, and she'd be damned if anyone tried to change that.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the lake, another lonely boy was sat on the porch of his own cabin, overlooking the lake just like she was. He considered everything that had happened that day, how things had changed so quickly. But he wasn't ashamed. He did what he felt was right, and nothing could change that.

Yet there was something else bothering him, a cloud in his mind that he couldn't get rid of.

He'd been having dreams, always the same dreams every night. A girl with beautiful purple hair would always be there, a girl he'd never seen before, yet made him feel at home. He knew it wasn't Audrey, and thats why he'd tried to push the girl out of his mind, but he also knew that he couldn't kid himself with the idea of someone who didn't even exist.

Looking out onto the lake, he wondered if maybe she did exist. Maybe he'd meet her, or maybe she really was just a figment of his imagination. Nevertheless, he was excited for what the future was going to bring, and he was ready for whatever the world would throw at him.

It was going to be _his_ summer, and he wouldn't let anyone change that.

* * *

Mal was nervous. They'd managed to pack up most of their things the night before, having them loaded into her mothers van that morning. The campers and other councillors had already packed, leaving just the campground to clear up, which would be done in just a few weeks.

She was sat at the front of the van with her mother, with Freddie and a couple of other campers in the back. Numerous cars followed them as they drove through the winding forest paths, the entrance to Camp L.O.S.T fading in the distance.

"Imagine," Maleficent mused, "In just a few weeks, we'll have Camp Auradon on their knees."

"Yes mother," Mal replied automatically, far too distracted to listen.

"At your age, I was terrorising entire high schools," Maleficent continued, "You're still young, you'll learn soon."

Mal didn't reply, and instead took to thinking about Evie. She knew her best friend was secretly excited about joining Camp Auradon, and had been for years. In fact, she would've been eligible for Camp Auradon if it hadn't been for one little incident a couple of years back, yet Mal had been sworn to never speak of it again.

Carlos was a bundle of nerves, she knew that. Although he may try to look tough with his leather outfits and white hair, he was still the same scared little boy she'd met years prior. It wasn't his fault, of course it wasn't. Mal knew well that Cruella De Vil was not kind to her son, and had ingrained so many rules and lies into his brain that he couldn't help but just fear everything.

However, Mal knew that Jay would be fine. He'd adapt, with his attempts at charming women to aid him. She knew he'd also look out for the group, not just the councillors but the campers. Although he'd never admit it, behind his selfish tendencies he cared for the camp. He may be a thief sometimes, but he was loyal to his friends.

"Is that it?" Mal asked curiously, pointing to a blue flag waving in the distance above the trees.

Maleficent sneered, "What else could it be?"

The flag soon became larger and larger as they drove nearer to the camp. Mal could make out the outline of the lion-head emblem on the flag, waving in the wind as if to draw them to the camp. Before they knew it, the entrance to Camp Auradon was just a few meters away.

Suddenly, Maleficent stopped the van, turning to Mal as the entrance came into view.

"Why are you stopping us here?" Mal asked, turning to her mother, "Wouldn't it be easier to just stop in the camp?"

"I'm not coming in the camp, nor are the other head-councillors, not until the deal is finalized," Maleficent explained lightly, waving her daughter away, "Now come on pumpkin, it's all on you now. Make me proud."

Mal paused, considering arguing with her mother further. However, knowing it wouldn't result in anything, she silently climbed out of the van. Noticing the line of cars and vans parking behind them, Mal could only assume that the other campers were also being dropped off before the camp entrance.

She hit the side of the van door, calling out to the campers and Freddie, "We're here guys!"

Soon enough, the van doors slid open, a car-sick Freddie jumping out, followed by numerous campers. They all immediately began unloading their bags, Mal grabbing her battered purple suitcase and black backpack. With a final longing look, she closed the doors to the now empty van, turning to find her friends.

"Okay guys," Mal began as the other campers and councillors approached her, "We can do this. It's just one summer, right?"

"Sure," Uma agreed, eyeing the vans and cars as they began driving away, "But why aren't any of the adults coming?"

"Legal stuff," Mal waved off, hiking the backpack further up her back, "Come on, they're probably waiting for us."

* * *

Camp Auradon bustled with energy that morning as campers and councillors alike prepared for the arrival of their new guests. Ben had called in a favour with the high school band to perform upon the arrival of the Camp L.O.S.T members, and the youngest campers had spent the morning creating flower chains and banners to hang around the entrance of the camp.

Ben and the other councillors had slipped into their normal Camp Auradon uniforms, a sea of yellow tops and dark blue shorts now infesting the camp. The red lanyards hung from their necks proudly, clearly displaying the 'Camp Councillor' tags. Audrey stood by Ben proudly, arm linked in his as he explained to Fairy Godmother his newest ideas.

"And then we could end the day with a sing-along around the campfire," he concluded with a smile, "Do you think they'd enjoy it?"

Fairy Godmother smiled, patting his arm comfortingly, "Let's get them to the camp first. What time will they be arriving?"

"They're late," Audrey immediately answered, "I mean, I'm sure it's for a good reason, but it's not reflecting particularly well on them, especially with their reputation-"

"They're here!" one of the councillors called to Ben, "Everyone get to your places!"

With an excited smile, Ben lead Audrey with him and Fairy Godmother towards the entrance of the camp, the band immediately beginning their song.

However, the excitement soon died out as the scene in front of them unfolded.

First tumbled Jay and Carlos through the gates of the camp, arguing over a blanket and rolling around on the ground. Shouts of _'Give it here!'_ echoed through the camp, the band soon ending their song as a result.

Mal stepped through the gate with an annoyed sigh, placing her hand on her hip and tapping her foot impatiently as she waited for the two boys to finish their fight. The other councillors and campers followed her in, all standing behind her save for Evie, who took her dutiful place next to her best friend as she fixed her hair in her hand mirror. The group was definetly a sight for sore eyes, Mal loudly coughing to grab the two boys attention.

"Boys," Mal mocked sweetly, "Not the time nor the place."

Realising they were being watched, the two boys stood up, dusting the dirt off their clothes. With a final tug, Jay pulled the blanket out of Carlos hands, turning to Fairy Godmother as she hastily approached the group.

"Welcome!" she began awkwardly, clapping her hands gleefully, "To a new year here at Camp Auradon. Although I'm aware the circumstances you have joined us in are... Touchy, we assure you we want to make your stay here as pleasant as possible."

Mal smirked, instantly recognising the woman in front of her. With a confident stride, she moved to stand in front of her, holding her hand out, "I'm Mal. Maleficent's daughter."

Mal found sick pleasure in watching the colour drain out of the jolly womans face. The two women had been enemies for years, and Mal knew the councillor in front of her would not be happy to host her enemys daughter in the camp. Nevertheless, Fairy Godmother slapped a smile onto her face, shaking Mals hand.

"You can call me Fairy Godmother. I'm the co-head councillor of the camp," the woman replied, turning to the large group of new campers, "Now, although we know there's been some 'bad blood' between our camps, we should consider that to be a long time ago. And as I always say, _'Don't focus on the past or you'll miss the future.'"_

Mal was proud to see a number of her campers roll their eyes at the ridiculous statement. However, Fairy Godmother ignored this, continuing with her ramblings.

"As a treat for you all, we have decided to host a special barbeque tonight to celebrate your arrival!" Fairy Godmother continued happily, "Now, if I could ask all the councillors to stay behind, our two councillors Jane and Lonnie will escort our new campers to their cabins!"

A cluster of murmurs and awkward shuffling ensued as the campers slowly followed the two overly-peppy councillors, the campers of Camp Auradon following. This left the few councillors of Camp L.O.S.T face-to-face with only some of the many councillors of Camp Auradon.

"Welcome!" Ben began, stepping forwards and holding his hand out for Mal, "I'm Ben, one of the councillors-"

"Co-head councillors," Audrey interrupted, stepping forwards next to him, "And also soon to inherit the camp. Aren't I right Benny-Boo?"

Mal pressed her lips together in a tight smile, shaking Ben's hand firmly, "Pleasure," she replied sarcastically.

Ben paused, feeling Mals cold hand gripped with his warm one. She looked familiar, as if he'd already seen her in a far off dream. However, realising he'd been staring, Ben quickly let go of the purple-haired girls hand and moved onto Evie.

"This is a momentous occasion," he continued, shaking Evie's hand before moving to Jay, "The day that our two camps unite."

"Because you're shutting us down," Carlos muttered, shaking Ben's hand with a glare.

"So, you're Maleficent's daughter?" Audrey asked, stepping towards Mal, "Just so you know, I totally don't blame your mother for sabotaging my mothers big opening night. My mum is Aurora, but you might know her as-"

"Sleeping Beauty," Mal replied with a fake smile, "I've heard the name. And you know, I totally don't blame your mother for taking away her _one role_ in Broadway."

"Water under the bridge," Audrey fake laughed, eying Mal up and down.

"Anywho!" Fairy Godmother interrupted, stepping between Audrey and Ben, "How about we show our new councillors their cabins?"

"Sounds good," Audrey smiled, grabbing Evie and Mal's wrists, "You two will be bunking with Lonnie. Follow me!"

This was going to be a long summer for the L.O.S.T councillors.


End file.
